


La razón

by Dalalanada



Category: Metal Family (Cartoon)
Genre: Boys In Love, Brother/Brother Incest, First Love, First Time, Flashbacks, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Softcore Porn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalalanada/pseuds/Dalalanada
Summary: Alina ve a Dee completamente somnoliento en clase, y preocupada, le pregunta porqué no durmió la noche anterior.
Relationships: Dee (Metal Family)/Heavy (Metal Family)
Kudos: 7





	La razón

**Author's Note:**

> Con "Alina", me quiero referir a la chica que vio Dee en el cap. 6. Como aún no se sabe su nombre, le puse el de Alina porque al principio pensé que era un cameo, jeje :')

Alina vio a Dee sujetando una pared con su cabeza.

Esa es una expresión, por supuesto.

-¿Dee...?- el chico solo dio un cuarto de vuelta a su cabeza para mirarla. Tenía tales ojeras que ni el maquillaje las podían cubrir, y parecía totalmente medio muerto. Apenas emitió un graznido que parecía significar "¿Qué?- ¡Por Dios! ¡Luces exhausto!

-Lostoi...- "Lo estoy"

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué no has dormido?

Dee tuvo un pequeño flashback en ese instante:

_Heavy entró a su pieza con una determinación digna, llevando a penas una camisa grande de franela y unos boxers rojos. Dee lo miró fijamente, tratando de no mostrar cuan perturbado se sentía al comprobar lo extraño que su hermano actuaba._

_-¿Pasamos la tarde juntos?- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Dee se encogió de hombros_

_-Está bien._

_De normal, Heavy actuaba con inocencia. Sus palabras, sus gestos y pensamientos eran los propios de un pre-puber de su edad, sin entender bien cuán descarado podía verse con un piercing en la lengua o como sus contoneos podían ser malinterpretados._

_Sin embargo, algo turbó a Dee en ese instante mientras Heavy se le acercaba, y es que, pudo darse cuenta de que no lucía en lo absoluto inocente. Parecía llevar esa camisa aposta, la cual era otra herencia de Chess; Heavy parecía saber que se pondría enfermo al verlo con la camisa del hombre, sin entender porqué la usaba o porqué tenía el talle perfecto para lucir la grasa de sus muslos y la forma que esta le daba a su trasero._

_O quizás era él. Tal vez solo era su mentalidad de puberto repleta de indecencia la cual insistía en mostrarle a Heavy cada cierto tiempo colocado en las posiciones más inverosímiles y llamativas posibles sin demasiada ropa encima. Tal vez, y solo TAL VEZ, Heavy estaba actuando con su acostumbrada inocencia, llevando una camisa ancha para ir cómodo por casa. ¡En fin, su madre iba con bra!_

_El pelirrojo se sentó sobre su pierna, y eso echó a perder toda esa estabilidad mental. Casi quiso pegar un salto y quitarlo de encima._

_Oh, Dios, ¿Por qué?_

_-¿Pero qué haces? ¡Agarra tu silla!- Heavy nunca había hecho eso. Respetaba la privacidad de Dee casi tanto como su ley de lavarse el pelo dos veces a la semana._

_-Quiero elegir la película también- respondió calmadamente, echándose hacía delante para alcanzar el teclado en una posición muy poco sana para su espalda- Siempre la eliges tú cuando me voy. Ya estoy cansado de Guinea Pig_

_-Pero te gusta esa saga_

_-Sí, pero quiero ver algo distinto._

_-Bien..._

_Mientras las manos de Heavy jugaban con el ratón y saltaba de página en página, Dee miró hacia abajo. Heavy se había sentado encima de su muslo, por supuesto._

_Apreció como su trasero se mostraba respingón debido a la posición y el propio espacio de su pierna, y la movió un poco sin esperar realmente una respuesta. La parte racional de su cerebro se había apagado súbitamente en ese instante y simplemente actuaba sin pensar en posibles consecuencias; asumió que Heavy no lo notaría o, como mucho, se reiría. Pero todo lo contrario: Heavy emitió un gemido que lo puso en tensión._

_-Mmh- Dee volvió a mover la pierna, y vio como la cabeza de Heavy se ponía gacha- Mmh~ Dee... ¿Qué haces...?_

_¿Realmente era tan sensible? O quizás estaba moviendo un punto específico._

_-¿Se siente bien?- le preguntó con la boca completamente seca. Vio los hombros del pelirrojo moverse de arriba a bajo como si no supiera qué responder_

_-No sé... Es raro_

_-¿Quieres que siga?_

_Heavy suspiró, tembloroso_

_-Un poco..._

_Dee siguió meciendo la pierna en movimientos cada vez más certeros; hacia arriba y a los lados, sintiendo cada contracción de sus músculos y como su erección empezaba a crecer. Los suspiros de Heavy se hacían cada vez más superficiales denotando una gran agitación, y se aferraba con fuerza a la mesa._

_Muy en el fondo, Dee podía saber que Heavy había querido eso, o si no eso, quizás algo parecido. Sus gestos, su ronroneo al pedirle una tarde, la determinación en su mirada al entrar con esa camisa..._

_-Ven... Ven, Heavy_

_Le sujetó, con un brazo por el pecho, y con el otro la cintura, y lo empujó hasta él, precisamente encima de su erección. Sintió como el chico se tensaba pero se frotaba contra ese bulto tan duro con necesidad, jadeando con la boca pegada en su cuello y sus manos abarcando las del rubio._

_-¿Quieres sentirte mejor...?- le susurró Dee- Porque esto no es nada... Puedo... Hacerte sentir mejor, Heavs_

_-Mmm...- Heavy asintió, aferrándose a los antebrazos de su hermano con fuerza casi animal, demasiado aturdido para pensar en sí eso era correcto, era insano, o no ameritaba el hecho de clavarle las uñas. Solo estaba abrumado. Jamás pensó sentirse de esa manera y lo llenaba de ansiedad no saber cómo iba a continuar. Era una sensación agridulce en el estómago._

_Las manos de Dee (con esos dedos tan largos, fríos y ágiles repletos de anillos), se metieron por debajo de su camisa, acariciándole el estómago, y las fue bajando hacia su entrepierna haciendo pequeñas eses con las yemas, sintiendo, susurrándole promesas y alabarios sobre su grasita estratégicamente colocada en sus caderas. La suavidad de su piel. Lo virgen de su vello. Le rodeó la base del pene y Heavy gritó_

_-Shh, shh- le chistó Dee en el oído.- no grites. No grites bebé. Tía Anna está abajo con mamá... No pueden escucharnos, ¿Verdad?- Heavy, presa de la ansiedad, se mordió un puño mientras sentía la mano de Dee masturbarlo con fuerza y a conciencia. Acariciaba todo su tronco, coronaba la punta, y rápidamente volvía a bajar hacía su base en un movimiento húmedo y salvaje. Se le caían las lágrimas de la vergüenza y el placer. El bulto enterrado entre sus glúteos no hacía más que hundirse en la hendidura de sus boxers.- No pueden escucharnos..._

_-Mmm... G-Dee...- "sigue" o "para" o "Esto es demasiado para mí" o "arráncame la ropa" ¿Qué procedía? ¿"Hazme lo que quieras"? ¿"Por favor, se gentil?" No sabía dónde se estaba metiendo cuando decidió presentarse con algo menos que un boxer con la intención de poner nervioso a Dee. Ahora lo tenía atrapado (como siempre) y le temblaban las rodillas._

_-¿Qué quieres, Heavy...?- le respiró en el cuello, y le puso la piel de gallina. Todo su cuerpo había adquirido la consistencia de la gelatina a excepción de sus piernas, que sufrían espasmos y le hacían flexionar los pies y los dedos y lograban traspasarle un terrible calambrazo por la columna vertebral._

_Fuegos artificiales. Eso pensó cuando cerró los ojos y Dee se rió contra su pelo, besándole la cabeza con puro aprecio. Sacó la mano de los boxers, y vio que estaba repleta de una sustancia blanquecina y viscosa que solo había visto en los vídeos de biología._

_-¿Eso es mío?_

_-En efecto- Dee le apretó los cachetes y se los manchó de semen- tu primera eyaculación, felicidades._

_-Dee..._

_-¿Sí?_

_-Quiero la segunda._

_Y luego la tercera, y la cuarta, y..._

Tras cinco minutos de completo silencio, Alina golpeó el hombro del muchacho con preocupación, pensando que tal vez le hubiese dado un vahío.

-¿Dee?

-No lo entenderías- le contestó al fin. 

La chica se sintió severamente confusa al apreciar el color rosado en sus mejillas.


End file.
